the second red death
by emoeyes713
Summary: this take place fifteen years (and more) later. it is a sad but happy story if hiccup in his mid thirty's and age of seventy five.


this story takes place fifteen years later.

* * *

(hiccups notes)

with me now being the new chief of berk. i am constantly going through the rotein of this life over again. the same thing day after day: help the people of berk with their problems, train the younger teens with their dragon training, set up patrols with the dragon defense squads, manage the livestock shortage, and keep up with the family.

it has not been easy since the outsiders attacked. i will never forget the day father died, dragons every were me and toothless fighting against Alvin and his whispering death. it was the same day i took human life for the first time, but not the last because the berserk. wow that was a mass of death that day. back to Alvin he did kill father and then i killed Alvin. it was a close fight, he thought that i would beak down and cry when father was killed. was he wrong. i blacked out from that moment but the next thing i remember was Alvin dead with weapons of all types stuck in him. he was not just dead he was masicured.

next was the war with the berserk tribe. they lost big one the first day when their armada arrived. i remember our dragons swooping in and blowing up ship after ship, it was swift and tactical. very few of ours where lost that day, but toothless could not fly again, his wings now have too many holes in them.

he is now to old to even run around as often as he once did. i now ride one of his sons, night-fang the smallest and best flyer out of the three. im not too big on riding large dragons nor, other dragons. night fury's are my type of dragon.

i have two kids now, hiccup the 4th and Martha. hiccup wants to be just like me. minus the foot thing. he is always with dragons at the academy, we work hard together to update the book of dragons and he has a talent for mastering any dragon within minutes of meeting them. he was helpful to the village and figured out a way to make our dragon bars that we once had work in our favor instead of metal and be hazardous, he made them out of wood and to have spare logs in case of breaking.

Martha is my second kid. a lot like Astrid, she is tough and smart, she is kind to those who are close. she is two years younger than hiccup the 4th and is determined to prove that she can be the next chief just as well as her brother can, and i don't doubt it.

well it has been a hard fifteen years but it has been worth it. we figured out ways to take full use of any dragon. groncles are used for mining, fertilizing and island expatiation. naters are used in construction, farming and military uses. deadly nightmares military, a small restaurant bissiness on the south side of the island. ziplebacks, demolition and something to keep the terror twins busy. chainge wings, stealth hunters, scouts, and good training for the students. night fury's military, and companions.

i sound like a general of war well that was gobbers job. now its snout louds. and the live stock is run by... the terror twins and fish legs is in charge of the academy. im happy that i have help every where but sometimes i can really hate it because of toothless. he is getting old and i wish i had more time for him. he is getting weaker every day. we think he is going to pass soon. i am taking a week to a month off to spend with my dragon until he passes. his mate is going with us, she should be passing also soon. i know it's wrong to say this but i hope when toothless dies i hope she dose shortly after, because i don't want her to die of depression months later.

resent scouts say that a colossal mass believed to be a dragon of some kind is moveing towards berk under water. if my fear is right it will be another red death but i hope im wrong.

* * *

when i went to check out the large mass it was only a school of migrating aquatic dragons. nothing to dangerous. i got back to berk and got my bag for a hike. i told the villagers that i was leaving Astrid in charge with my kids to aid her, and that i am going on a hike for a little wile and i would be back. i said it would be a couple of days or more before i got back. every now and then wile hiking i would find a young viking with their dragon, playing, training, or even resting with their dragon, like me and toothless. we walked to the point where we first met. the cove. we had to stop a lot on our hike toothless and his mate got easily tired. we rested the night there. the stars where beautiful. i was resting on toothless side wile his mate was on the other side of him.

i know it's wrong to say this, but i would do anything to keep toothless. but like some things go, you have to let go of the past to move on. toothless made the fire it was a new color of fire, not like his purple blast, but it was a blue fire. i was calm and relaxing. i fell asleep dreaming of the old days of our adventures with toothless. the next day we sat together a was talking to him about the old days and our times together. and before i knew it the day was over, and toothless made another color of fire. this time it was white-ish green. very calming and relaxing. before i went to sleep i had to tell him something. i know he probably would hate me for this and i want him to have a happy end but i have to let him know.

"toothless." i obviously say. he looks at me, and i cant help but cry. "before you die, i have to tell you something important, and im sorry about this...im the one who wounded your tail before we met. i never told you and im sorry i kept it a secret."

"i forgive you, and i loved you brother. even when i could not say it i showed it by being loyal to you and only you. thank you for telling me this, and please treat my son nicely like you did i when im gone. i loved you brother, and even now i would fight for you and and for the people you love. if this is my last night i will die happy. goodnight brother." i was frozen. toothless actually talked. i understood every word, i slept by his side for the rest of the time as i cried for the rest of the night, wishing i had more time to talk to him to ask him about his life and his history. i wish i had more time.

* * *

i is the next mourning and im a couple feet away from where i was sleeping. i saw toothless just lying there. he looked so peaceful and yet it hurt so much to see him. i spent the next few days digging the grave and burring him and his mate. once i had finished i started my hike home. when i arrived it wasn't the same happy village that i returned to. people here and there gave me their condolences. i guess we all understand what it means to loose someone. people knew that i was really attached to toothless. i still have night-fang... i sounded like a jerk didn't i?

next thing after another im back to work. back to the roteen. i don't know why i thought there would be a second red death that day maybe it was so i could have one last battle, so i could celebrate with my to be correct. Astrid has been nicer than normal also. i think she is pregnant again. and now i have a black eye from that last statement.

i was updating the book of dragons on night furry fire colors. i decided to dedicate the chapter to toothless berks first tamed dragon.

* * *

resent scout found a real large mass above the clouds this time. hope im wrong again, if it is,it's going to die because this this is too dangerous to keep alive. i don't thing is can survive ten night furry riders.

when we arrived to the scouted location my fears were correct, to be noted this will be a fully documented battle of how to take down a red death in case of a future events.

we arrived at an island that was being attacked by the red death. i told every one to get to max altitude to bomb its side. it was dark when we touched to sky, it looked like it could go on forever but we needed to go back down. the thin air started to get thicker as our descent became rapid. the sounds of ten night fury's charging up plasma blast, splitting eardrums, then blasting the colossal beast with a berrosh of blinding lights. i blacked out for a moment, everything was red. i look behind us and see the beast fallowing us. i yell to circle around it. everyone aims for the wings. hole after hole is made, i fly strait at it's face wile it gets ready to breath fire we blast the gas before is can fire. the wing can no longer support it as it falls in the water, its body too heavy to swim to land and unable to float. it drowns in the water. i look around two of our riders are missing, i ask what happened and during the mass blackout that everyone had, two of the riders got caught in the confusion and got killed by the red death.

* * *

when i got home i nearly broke down. Astrid helped me through it for a couple days then i was fine. my life has not been easy. there are time that i wish it was the days before war, and before the killing and suffering. a funeral was made for those lost. some asked me at the funeral why couldn't i train the red death. i simply told them that it is not tameable.

the day after i made an announcement that some aren't to happy about. i told everyone that i would start training the future chief, or in this case chiefs. i made it that both my son and dauter would lead the village in the future to make work simpler. it's funny how i can see them both being great leaders but i think it would be best if they both worked together.

* * *

it has been a wile since i wrote to night Astrid and are going for a walk to the graves, we are old now and our kids have kids, and the academy doesn't need me as often. it's been a hard but good life. i got to be with the love of my life, i have wonderful kids, a best friend that i love even in his death, an island of peace, and soon great grand kids. i cant believe i made it to seventy-five. im happy to die soon but also saddened by it. i know my life was longer than, most and i wish i had more time to be with my love. it will be soon that i die and i must say this. we will never know everything about island, dragons, or even the great emptiness of the sky. we can learn more as time goes but enjoy life wile you have it. i will no longer write anymore and leave the knowledge that we have and give it to the children of tomorrow. and i am proud to write this as my last entry and sigh out as,

Stoic the 3rd, loving father, husband, chief, and friend beyond the end.

(hiccups real name)


End file.
